


A Cheap Hotel Heart

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: Basement AU [6]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: and it was still better than cheap hotel coffee, bjkfdhkjhdskjm, heiden drank dirt water, ship ship ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: Being alone in a cheap hotelsucks.And no one knows this better than Kondraki.





	1. Chapter 1

Kondraki is alone.

If he’s being honest, he hates being alone. He’d much rather be with at least one person; at least then he knows what to do with himself. But it’s the middle of the night, in a cheap-ass hotel, smack-dack in the middle of nowhere, and everyone agreed to go to bed at a semi-reasonable hour since they’re leaving tomorrow and they have to get up at literally the crack of dawn.

Usually he’d get up to go talk to Frederick (who is no doubt also awake), but Frederick is on an entirely different floor from him. Everyone else is probably asleep, except maybe Teeth, but Teeth isn’t even staying in the hotel. Teeth is outside in a tree. And he’d get weird looks from the staff if he came downstairs and exited the building just to climb a tree at midnight.

So instead he just...lays there on the floor. Utterly unsure of what to do, and slowly turning into dust, probably. He’d turn on the lamps, but he’s pretty sure one of them broken, and he can’t be bothered to get a chair to check the other one. And since it’s a cheap-ass hotel, he wouldn’t be surprised if the chair is broken, too.

As he’s laying there, he fiddles with his hotel keycard and looks over at the door. It’s a standard hotel room door, barring that fact that someone (probably a teenager) carved a heart on it. Not a valentine’s day heart, either. It’s a human heart. Crudely carved, but carved all the same, and it appears as though the hotel manager didn’t care enough to replace it.

As he’s staring at the door, it opens with a resounding creak. He jolts up, eyes trained on the intruder. Upon seeing that it’s just Frederick (who was clearly not as hesitant to cross floors at midnight as he was) he relaxes slightly. “...the door was locked.”

“You better believe I know ten different ways to force open cheap hotel doors,” Frederick replies with a devious grin.

“Yes, well, I’m sure that will come in handy for something other than breaking into my hotel rooms  _ some _ day,” Kondraki replies dryly. He crosses his arms. “You realize that if you broke the lock, it’s being charged to me, right?”

“I didn’t break the lock. Crappy hotel doors don’t lock right.”

“Fair point. Why are you here?”

Only now does Frederick even begin to look the slightest bit sheepish. “Got lonely.”

“Ah.” Kondraki sits up. “Again, fair point. But it’s midnight. Both of us are supposed to be sleeping.”

“And yet you are on the floor, not sleeping, and I am standing here, not sleeping. There appear to be issues with the system we have worked out where we both sleep.”

“You broke into my hotel room.”

“You were on the floor before I broke in!” Frederick retorts. “I checked!”

“How?!”

“There’s a hole in the door, dumbass.”

Kondraki considers this for a moment. “...I’m not sure why I’m surprised, given the human heart carved on it.”

Frederick freezes and slowly turns around to check the door, grabbing a book to use as a weapon. Kondraki snorts. “I’m pretty sure it’s not gonna come to life and strangle you, Freddy.”

Upon seeing the carving, Frederick straightens up and discards the book. “You never know,” he says with a shrug. “I mean, we do have an eldritch being on our team, the door  _ might _ be alive.”

“It hasn’t moved at all since I came in. Except for the part where you broke into my hotel room.”

“Oh my god, would you get over the breaking in thing?”

“It was like two minutes ago!”

“Fair,” replies Frederick, “but I’m still worried about the door.”

Kondraki gets up and strides over to it. “Look. See? Perfectly normal door.” He slaps the heart carving. “It’s not alive, just some crazy teen with carving skills decided to make some art on the door. Can’t blame them, honestly tempted to add to it. Except it would go on my account if it broke.”

Frederick huffs and doesn’t respond, crossing his arms instead. He glares at the door so intensely that Kondraki is surprised it doesn’t catch fire then and there. “I don’t trust like that.”

“I know,” Kondraki says with a sigh. “Trust me, I know.”

After a few more seconds of what seems to be an intense staring contest with the door, Frederick flops onto the floor, evidently deciding that he has won said staring contest. “I hate this hotel. They don’t serve coffee all the time.”

“Did you honestly expect them to?”

“No, but I went all the way downstairs to the lobby before I realized.”

“The coffee’s like water with dirt in it anyway,” Kondraki says, recalling the ‘coffee’ he’d had this morning. “Actually, I think I might prefer water with dirt in it. That would taste better.”

“As someone who’s actually had water with dirt in it, I agree.”

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah.” Frederick laughs a bit. “Tasted like dirt.”

“Obviously. Why did you drink dirt water?”

“Lost a bet with Aggie.”

“Like that other time?” Kondraki specifically avoids what happened that other time.

“Yes. Though I didn’t lose as badly so she settled with dirt water.”

“Please tell me it was only that one time you drank it, and for only that reason.”

“No to both!” Frederick grins. “Anyway, since we’re both here, I guess we probably should sleep at some point.”

“Or we could just talk…”

“True.”

And so it was that the two talked the night away, and for once, Kondraki was not alone.


	2. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter that's like 3 words long.

“Say, Konnie. I went into the room you were in after you left,” Mikell starts, picking his words carefully. 

“And?” Kondraki is slumped against the seat of the car, clearly regretting not sleeping.

“Were there always two hearts carved on the door?”

Kondraki sits up quickly, turning to look at Mikell. “What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy shippy stuff


End file.
